


The Visit

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus slumped back, unconsious, long skinny limbs splayed out haphazardly across the bad like a tossed rag doll.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Visit

Magnus and Alec had spent the day cuddled up together on the velvet couch, wrapped up in each other's warm and comfortable embrace, kissing and sucking at the bared skin they could reach.

..

After Alec had shown up unpredicted, but a terrific surprise, on Magnus's doorstep, saying that he had managed to persuade Isabelle and Jace to finish off his huge pile of still growing paperwork at the Institute, so that he could leave early to spend some time with Magnus, he was unexpectedly touched by Alec's kindness. He silently thanked Alec's siblings. 

..

So Magnus had let his shadowhunter in. He had then conjoured up a large and extravegant meal, and dessert on a grand table with an elabourate flick of his wrist, a spray of blue sparks, and a snap of his long ring laden fingers.

A table had appeared, laden with delicious looking and smelling food.

Clearly hungry, Alec had devoured his meal and dessert, and part of Magnus's while Magnus watched with a loving and confused look in his amber cat eyes. 'Why was he so hungry? The Institute must have been really busy and hectic if he forgot to eat again.'

After that, they had ended up cuddled on a couch, Alec's head in Magnus's lap, as the taller male curled the raven locks around long, brown, bejewlled fingers, watching some random rom-com movie Magnus had seen before, but Alec hadn't. Shadowhunter's didn't really watch TV or movies, or even go to the cinema. 'They were really missing out,' Magnus wondered, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Neither one of them were really paying attention to the admittadly stupid and cliche movie, but Magnus managd to notice how tense Alec was from his stiff shoulders, and awkward twisted position as he lay in Magnus's lap. 'As if he was struggling to relax.'

He broke the silence between them and ignored the two 'teenagers' on screen fight, which was easy, in favour of staring down at Alec's lovely smooth and perfectly chiselled face, "are you okay sweet pea?"

Alec tore his eyes away from the bright screen, and the now kissing 'teenagers'. "'Sweet pea?'" he wondered aloud, with the formation of a smile curling up the corner's of his plush lips. "And yes, I'm fine, just...The Institute was very annoying and umm...the pressure...busy...Work was a bit rough" Alec finally managed, as he stumbled over the words, trying to find the right phrase. He flushed slightly as his feelings of embarassment grew at not being able to form a simple sentence.

"Just trying 'sweet pea' out, don't like it though, do you? Also, I might be able to help with that tension and pressure on these delectable shouldrers and arms" he shot a sly grin to the flustered shadowhunter as he trailed a long finger across the swell of one shoulder and down Alec' muscled arm.

Magnus had sat Alec up at that, not allowing the boy any time to decline the offer. 'He clearly needed help losing some tension,' he thought as he started to massage Alec's tense and broad shoulders, marveling at the feeling of strong musles under his hand. He pressed his fingers deep into his muscles. Alec relaxed and sighed, his tense, stiff muscles going lax under Magnus's tlented fingers. He voiced his comforts in soft groans and moans of pleasure. Oh, how he wanted to see those noises fall from Alexander's mouth as he writhed beneath him in true pleasure,' Magnus sighed.

Abruptly and suddenly, Alec turned and grabbed Magnus's hand and held it to his cheek. He pressed a small, sweet kiss to his palm. He stood abruptly and looked down at Magnus, their hands still entwined, and the dark blue of his eyes almost completely swallowed up by the pupil, the look showing a fiery desire and small tricles of lust as he bent down, presing a soft kiss to Magnus's plush and slightly parted lips.

Alec then dropped to the couch, onto his knees, his long legs braketing Magnus's narrow hips. He pressed another kiss to his lips, his pale, rune-scarred hand cupping the back of Magnus's neck, tangling in his soft dark hair. Magnus groaned into Alec's mouth as the teenager teased Magnus's lower lip with his teeth and tongue.

However, they were only human, so they broke apart from the kiss, both panting slightly. "Where did that come from darling?"  
"Nowhere" Alec replied, a small smile on his lips "just missed you darling," he flushed at the use of the sweet endearment term.

Before Magnus could respond Alec pressed another kiss to Magnus's lips, essentially cutting off his response, but this time the kiss was much deeper and more passionate. Alec then started to grind down, almost unconsiously, moaning into the kiss.

Suddenly he was on his back, Magnus managing to flip them over quite easily, his slimness hiding deceptive strength. There was a ping from Magnus's phone, indicating a message. He sat on his heels, starting to climb off. However, he was stopped by Alec's strong hands catching a hold of Magnus's hand and hip, "do you have to get it?" he asked in a slightly whiny town.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the grip of Alec's hand on his wrist until the shadowhunter let go, flushing again adorably. "Yes darling" he climbed off and reached for the phone on the table"it could be a client, sorry though" he said apologetically. His eyes widened when he saw who the message was from.

Alexander. Lightwood (Sweet cheeks) >>I'm just leaving the Institute, sorry for being late, Izzy was being annoying. Sorry again. I'll see you soon.<<

Magnus inhaled sharply, glancing up at the 'Alec' in front of him, sending him a half smile. 'What was going on?' he thought as he felt his smile strined his cheek muscles. All he knew was that he needed to get out, the new sinister feeling he could feel rolling of 'Alec' in waves alerted him to danger, or at least that something was off.

The 'Alec' in front of him stood in front of him, taking the phone out of his hand before he could object. He read the message with a smile on his face. He smirked, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "Well, it was fun whilst it lasted" he muttered half to himself.

Fear dripped down Magnus's spine as Alec laughed cruelly, he dropped the phone and moved: his individual movements too fast to track with his eyes, his movement blurred as his hand shot out faster then Magnus could defend himself. The 'Alec' in front of him began to shift, the pale rune covered skin transforming into a golden brown colour, whilst he froze Magnus with a wave of his hand.

Magnus's arm still half raised, was not able to move. Panic set in, he tried to open his mouth to scream or shout for help, but found he couldn't. "I wouldn't try that 'sweet pea'" the 'Magnus' in front of him said in a sickly sweet tone, "we're going to have so much fun. Me, you and your latest boy toy"

Darkness descended and surrounded him as everything went black. Though the last thing he saw was his own face staring at him as he fell, a cruel smirk playing on his own lips. Then Magnus slumped back, unconsious, long skinny limbs splayed out haphazardly across the bad like a tossed rag doll.


End file.
